Information concerning various users situated in the range of a sensor system of such a system is continuously detected by devices, such as a game console equipped with an optical sensor or a mobile telephone that includes a digital assistant, which, when activated, continuously monitor a user and his/her surroundings. However, there is only limited capability for a user situated in the range of a sensor system of this type of system to process, i.e., view and/or edit, the information detected by such systems.
Methods exist in which, for example, handling of information that is collected by a smart phone may be controlled by a user. However, only selected information packets are provided to the user for management. In addition, also for the case that a display unit used has been provided with a powerful authentication means such as a fingerprint scanner, such methods generally are protected only via a password request.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,558,696 B2 describes a monitoring system for detecting a moving object with the aid of a plurality of sensors, in which data of the object detected by the plurality of sensors are compared to a signature associated with the object.